The One to Trust
by Doc House
Summary: This is the sequel to, Brotherly Love.
1. The One To Trust part 1

**Title**: The One To Trust

**Written by**: Doc

**NOTES**: This is the sequel to, Brotherly Love. This story won't make much sense if you don't read that one first.

* * *

**Part 1**

"Hello Toby," Sam walked in with a grin on his face. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Toby glanced over.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying this terrific day. It's just beautiful outside."

"Its snowing Sam," Toby dead-panned.

"I realize that Tobus. I was just commenting on the scenery."

"Do I want to know what this is about?" Toby looked down at his computer.

"Maybe," Sam couldn't stop smiling.

"You went out with Andi last night, didn't you?" Toby smirked.

"Well, yes I did Toby," Sam sat down on his couch. "How did you guess?"

"I'm not sure," Toby said sarcastically. "Maybe it was the fact you are acting like a fruit this morning."

"A fruit you say?"

"Sam, you're getting on my last nerve boy," Toby glared over at the younger man.

"Do you remember your first time with her…"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right here," Toby stood up and walked over to Sam. He bent down and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him up.

"What are you doing?"

"Out!" Toby said while shoving Sam out the door. "Come back when you don't want to talk about your sex life."

"But, I thought you cared," Sam grinned.

"Goodbye," Toby glared at him as he shut the door. "He drives me crazy," He said as he walked back to his desk. Then someone knocked on his door. "Whoever it is, go away." Toby shouted.

"Now, that's no way to treat someone," Josh walked in with a smile.

"Did I say you could come in?"

"Well, no. I took the initiative," Josh grinned and sat down. "I need to talk."

"Then call your therapist."

"I was thinking about our relationship Toby."

"What relationship?" Toby asked while writing.

"Well, we have a bond between us. I see it. Think about it."

"Okay," Toby looked up and concentrated for a short moment. "Done. Go away now."

"See Toby. You don't take the time to enjoy life."

"Go away," Toby pleaded.

"You found me when I was shot," Josh mentioned. This got Toby's attention quickly. Josh knew the shooting was a tender subject for Toby.

"Josh, we talked about this already…"

"I know, but I don't feel like I've paid you back."

"Well, if I'm ever shot, I'll give you a buzz and you can come save me," Toby joked and went back to work. "Go away."

"What is the one thing you want from life?" Josh asked.

"Honestly?" Toby looked up.

"Yeah, whatever it is. I'll do anything to make sure it happens," Josh smiled.

"Okay," Toby rubbed his chin and thought a moment. "I got it."

"What?" Josh asked.

"All I want in life is for you to go away," Toby said slowly. He smirked as he saw Josh's smile turn into a frown.

"You're a pain," Josh stood and walked out.

"Yeah, I know," Toby smiled.

"Hey you." CJ walked in. "What's wrong?"

"No one is leaving me alone today," Toby glanced over at her.

"Should I take that as a hint?" CJ asked sternly.

"Well, I don't mind being visited by you," Toby smiled. "What's up?"

"Do you have any idea why Sam's going around singing the song, 'Can you feel the love tonight'?" CJ asked.

"He got some last night, I guess," Toby gave up and went back to writing.

"With Andi?"

"Unless he's got a new girlfriend."

"You don't mind that he's dating Andi?"

"Why would I mind? She's my ex-wife. Sam is a single man. Why would I mind?" Toby said.

"Because she's your ex-wife and Sam's dating her," CJ smiled.

"I'm fine with it. Besides, what makes you think I'm not dating anyone?"

"Because I know you're not dating anyone," CJ laughed.

"I could if I wanted to," Toby defended.

"Yeah," CJ smiled.

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Okay. I'll show you. I'll get me a date," Toby nodded with a smile.

"Sure you will. Look, I have a briefing," CJ laughed and went toward the door.

"Don't underestimate me Claudia. I'm a powerful man," Toby grinned as CJ walked out with a smile on her face.

TBC


	2. The One To Trust part 2

**Part 2**

"Hey Donna," Toby walked up to her and stood by her desk.

"Hey Toby, Josh is in a meeting."

"I know. I came to see you," He said with a smile.

"Why?" Donna asked with a confused look on her face.

"I need someone to go out with me tonight," Toby looked down at his feet.

"Why?" Donna smirked.

"Because people around here seem to believe I'm not romantic."

"Toby, you can't just go to a girl and say you need a date. You have to be romantic about it."

"I wasn't romantic?" Toby whined.

"Not really," Donna smiled.

"So the answer is no?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I would, but Josh has to stay late. And when he does, he makes me do the same."

"Quit for the night," Toby grinned.

"Toby…" Donna warned.

"I'm going," Toby smiled as he started to walk away.

"What a little flirt," Donna said to herself as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"Hello Margaret," Toby smiled. 

"Toby."

"How are you?"

"Donna told me you are trying to get a date, but I wouldn't try your tricks on me buddy," She snapped.

"I just asked how you were…"

"My heart has been broken to many times. I'm done with men. I'm done with the whole dating thing. I'm a proud single woman who lives with her cats," Margaret said while typing up something on the computer. Toby stood there for a minute. He was about to say something, but decided against it and walked out.

"Hey," Sam walked up to him. "What is that look for?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just had a conversation with Margaret. Sort of."

"She's a strange one," Sam nodded.

"I'm not really sure what happened."

"I have that feeling all the time when I'm around her."

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah, Leo wants you to meet with a woman this afternoon. I guess she's the daughter of a friend of his and she wanted a tour of the White House."

"I'm not a tour guide," Toby snapped.

"This is what I told Leo, but he said that he wanted a member of the senior staff to do it. Josh is going to be on the hill this afternoon. I'm in the meeting with Barryhill. And CJ has her briefing."

"I'll take the meeting with Barryhill. You do this."

"I mentioned that to Leo too."

"And?"

"He said after my performance a couple of years ago with Mallory's class, he didn't want me doing any more tours. He thinks I don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure she won't care…"

"He said you," Sam pointed out. "Look, it will take twenty minutes. Just show her the Oval and the offices in the West Wing. Then you're done."

"Sam, I seriously don't want to do this," Toby whined.

"I know. Look. She'll be here at noon. I can't remember her name, but you'll find her. I have to go," Sam smiled and walked away.

"This sucks," Toby said to himself.

"Hey Toby," Ginger walked passed him.

"Did Donna talk to you and Bonnie?"

"Yep," Ginger smiled. "I'm kind of seeing someone Toby."

"And Bonnie?"

"She's married Toby."

"Oh," Toby looked shocked. "When did that happen?"

"About ten years ago," Ginger gave him a look.

"I'm going to be in my office," Toby staggered in and shut the door.

TBC


	3. The One To Trust part 3

**Part 3**

"Toby, she's here," Ginger walked in and handed Toby some more papers.

"You know. I'm the Communications Director, Ginger. I'm not supposed to do this," Toby whined.

"Toby, it won't be that bad…"

"I'm having a bad day," Toby got up slowly and walked toward the door.

"If you want, I'll go out with you tonight."

"Thanks Ginger," Toby smiled. "But I don't feel like getting beat up by your boyfriend."

"Yeah, he wouldn't like it very much," She blushed.

"Thanks anyway," Toby smiled weakly and walked out. "Here I go," He mumbled to himself as he walked out into the waiting area.

"Toby Ziegler," A woman stood up and faced him. Toby stopped quickly as she approached him. "Right?" She smiled.

"Uh…yeah," Toby was shocked. "I'm sorry. I was kind of expecting someone a little younger."

"I'm not that old Mr. Ziegler," She chuckled.

"Your father is a friend of Leo's?"

"Yes, my father was the one who got Leo involved in politics. My father is Ben Price."

"Senator Price?"

"Yeah," She smiled.

"I had no idea."

"Yeah, he's been in politics more than fifty years. I think he even got the President involved as well," She laughed.

"I've met him a few times, very nice man."

"Yes, he is."

"Well, Leo asked me to give you a tour. I have to warn you, I don't know as much as one might think," He smiled.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be interested. By the way, my name is Allison," She smiled and shook his hand. "But everyone calls me Ally."

"Well, I'll call you whatever you like," Toby grinned. He couldn't believe he was flirting with her.

"Where should we start?" She smiled.

"Well, I can take you to the Oval office right now. The President is at a briefing, so he won't be back for a while."

"Sounds great," She said as she followed closely.

* * *

"Well, this is the outer Oval, this is where everyone waits to see the President," Toby said as they walked in. "And this is Charlie Young. He's the Presidents aid." 

"Nice to meet you," Ally smiled and shook Charlie's hand.

"Same here," Charlie smiled and gave Toby a thumbs up as Ally looked out the window.

"Stop it," Toby whispered while hitting Charlie across the head before Ally turned around. "Let's go into the Oval, shall we?" Toby smiled.

"Sure," Ally walked in.

"Shall we?" Charlie started laughing. "You have it sweet for her?"

"Don't make me hit you again," Toby warned as he walked in.

"It's bigger then I thought," Ally smiled.

"Really, it always seemed small to me," Toby laughed.

"That's because you're in here everyday," She pointed out.

"Good point," He smiled.

"Does it ever give you chills walking in here?" She asked.

"It used to. The power that this room holds is amazing. When I first started working here, I could hardly walk in without my stomach twisting in knots."

"And now?"

"It feels natural," He smiled. "If you want, we can catch the tail end of the press briefing?"

"Sure," Ally smiled as she followed Toby out.

"Nothing's really happening today, so the cycle is quite slow," Toby said as they walked in. They stood in the back and watched as CJ finish the briefing. "Come on, I'll introduce you to CJ," Toby said as they walked back out and walked over to CJ's office.

"They're relentless," CJ smiled as she saw Toby coming.

"Well done," He smiled back. "CJ, I would like you to meet Allison Price. Ally, this is CJ Cregg."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Cregg," Ally shook her hand.

"Please, call me CJ. It's a pleasure. Any relation?"

"Ben's my father," Ally nodded.

"He's a good man. I've met him a few times," CJ smiled. "What brings you to the White House."

"Well, Toby was kind enough to give me a tour this afternoon,"

"Really?" CJ gave Toby a glance. "I hope he's not driving you nuts."

"No, I'm having a great time," She looked over at Toby and squeezed his arm.

"Well, I should let you finish your tour," CJ smiled weakly. "It was nice meeting you," CJ said and walked away.

"She seems nice," Ally mentioned.

"Yeah," Toby could sense something wrong with CJ, but didn't know what it was. He made a mental note to talk to her later. "Well, I guess we should continue."

"Yeah," She smiled and followed him.

"This is Josh Lyman's office. He's on the hill right now, so you won't be able to meet him," Toby said. "This is Donna Moss, Josh's assistant."

"Hi," Donna smiled.

"Donna, this is Allison Price."

"Nice to meet you Donna."

"You too," Donna grinned and looked over at Toby. "I was thinking Toby, did you find a date yet?"

"Donna, you told everyone before I could ask them," Toby complained.

"I was trying to help. Look. I'll go."

"Don't go out of your way or anything" Toby started.

"I took your advice. I told Josh I was leaving early tonight. He got mad, but he didn't say no."

"Thanks anyway. I think I'm going to have work to do anyway."

"Okay, but if you change your mind," Donna smiled.

"Goodbye Donna," Toby shook his head and led Ally to the Bullpen.

"What was that all about?" Ally smiled.

"You don't want to know," Toby laughed. "This is the Communications Bullpen. This is where Sam Seaborn and I work."

"Which office is yours?"

"Here," Toby pointed and led her in. "Sorry about the mess. It's been a long couple of weeks," Toby said while picking up some books from his couch. "Have a seat," Toby smiled.

"Thanks," Ally nodded and sat down. Toby went to his desk and sat in his chair. "I'm sorry we couldn't go anywhere else. This is the time of year where we have a lot of meetings going on, so all the rooms are booked."

"It's fine. I really appreciate you doing this for me today. It was terrific," She smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it,"

"What are you doing tonight?" Ally asked. "I mean, if you were trying to get a date."

"Well, I was trying to show CJ that I could get a date. Donna was the first one I saw and asked her. Before I got to the next person, Donna already put out the word I was asking."

"So, you didn't get one yet?"

"I'm still trying," He laughed.

"Well, I'm only in DC for two more days, maybe we could get a bite to eat or something," Ally said. "Just as a thank you from me," She grinned.

"Really?" Toby acted surprised.

"Sure. Maybe you could show me more then just the West Wing," She grinned.

"I would love to."

"Great," She stood. "I'm staying at the Hilton. Room 514."

"I'll be there around seven?"

"That's perfect," She smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," Toby smiled as she walked out.

TBC


	4. The One To Trust part 4

**Part 4**

"Okay," Josh barged in and slammed the door. "What's your problem?" He snapped.

"What?" Toby snapped back.

"You turned Donna down?" Josh asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You asked her out, and then you turned her down."

"No, she turned me down because you were making her work. Then, she said she would go out with me after she told you she was leaving early. By that time, I gave up on the finding a date thing," Toby defended. "And I have no idea what the hell I just said."

"She agreed to go out with you though."

"Out of pity."

"If she said she would go out with me out of pity, I would go."

"Well, that's you. Besides, it all worked out," Toby said with a grin.

"What did?"

"The date thing. I told CJ I could do it."

"Yeah, who did you get a date with?" Josh smirked.

"Her name is Allison Price…"

"Ben Price's daughter?" Josh looked surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"She's gorgeous. Why the hell is she going out with you?" Josh laughed.

"She asked me out to dinner. Ask her why!" Toby growled.

"CJ is going to be pissed," Josh mumbled as he walked out.

"What?" Toby asked, but Josh was already gone. "Weirdo," Toby mumbled and went back to work.

* * *

**SAM'S OFFICE**

"Are you serious?" Sam smirked. "When did this happen?"

"I guess when he gave her the tour," Josh grinned. "Have you seen that woman? She's fine."

"Yeah, I saw her this afternoon with Toby. They seemed to be having a good time, but I didn't think it would have gotten this far," Sam smiled. "Oh, and she is very fine. What the hell is she going out with Toby for?"

"She asked him, I guess. Which confuses the hell right out of me." Josh shook his head. Just then, CJ walked in.

"You know, you two are the biggest gossip queens around here," CJ smiled. "What's going on? I heard something about someone asking someone out," She said as she sat next to Josh.

"I'm not telling her," Sam looked over at Josh.

"Well, I'm not telling her," Josh snapped. "Besides, I have work to do," He quickly said and ran out.

"Samuel," CJ said in a warning voice.

"You know, the briefing this morning went by very well," He smiled nervously.

"One of you two did something stupid, I can sense it," CJ wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Well, for once, I can honestly say it was neither me nor Josh," Sam smiled.

"Then who is it?"

"I should really…"

"Sam!"

"It was Toby," Sam said quickly.

"What about Toby?"

"He got a date and Josh was telling me about it, that's all," He said. CJ looked around for a minute and took a deep breath.

"And why would you not want to tell me that?" She asked, trying to hide her feelings.

"I thought you would be mad," Sam said.

"Mad?" CJ stood and found her voice getting louder. "Why would I get mad?" She screamed.

"I'm not sure what I was thinking," Sam said while sinking further into his seat.

"I'm very happy for him. Now if you will excuse me," CJ stormed out and slammed the door. Leaving Sam there to take in what just happened.

* * *

Toby stood outside Ally's door, taking a few deep breaths before knocking. He hasn't been this nervous in years. He held the flowers he bought and waited for her to answer. 

"Hello," She opened the door and smiled. She was wearing a very tight, and very short red dress.

"Um…" Toby found himself speechless.

"Well, if I made the Communications Director speechless, then I must look okay," She laughed. "Are those for me?" She pointed at the flowers.

"Uh…" He just nodded.

"I love them. Thank you Toby," She grabbed them. "Let me put them in some water. Come on in," She smiled and walked back in. Toby slowly followed her. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her.

"You look beautiful," Toby managed to get out.

"Thank you," She smiled and walked over to him. "I hope I didn't over dress."

"Oh, no. You look fine to me," Toby said nervously.

"Is that why you haven't been able to stop looking at my dress?" She asked with a grin.

"Maybe," Toby laughed. "I'm out of practice here."

"So am I," She smiled. "Should we go to dinner?"

"I would love too," He grabbed her hand and they walked out. She could tell that he was still looking at the dress. She kept lifting his head up with her hand. Then he smiled, but his head dropped to look at the dress again. She couldn't help but laugh. The only time Toby took his eyes off her was when he was driving to the restaurant. "Here it is," He smiled and parked.

"It looks very fancy," She smiled over at him.

"Yeah, well. I go out once a year. When I do, I like to go all out. But this time I have a very beautiful woman with me, so it's extra special," He grinned.

"And whoever said you weren't a romantic?" She smiled.

"Everyone in the White House," He said seriously and got out of the car. He opened the door for Ally and helped her out. "Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look tonight?" Toby whispered.

"Only a few times," She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well," He smiled. "If I get a kiss every time I say it, then I'm going to be saying it a lot tonight," He grinned as she took his hand.

"Works for me," She smiled back as they began walking toward the restaurant.

TBC


	5. The One To Trust part 5

**Part 5**

**LURKING IN THE DARKNESS**

"Tell me why we are doing this?" Josh whined.

"CJ told us if we didn't she would kill us," Sam whispered. "Shut up, or we're going to get caught."

"You started this you know," Josh hit Sam on the arm.

"Will you two shut up!" CJ whispered loudly.

"CJ, we don't need three people spying," Sam said. Then CJ pushed them both down and hovered over them.

"If you two bug me any more tonight, I'm going to make you pay," She warned.

"Fine," They both said quickly.

"Just one question," Josh said.

"What?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"She's a vixen. I don't trust her," CJ whispered while taking the binoculars out.

"She seems nice," Sam pointed out.

"They all do, now come on. I can't see anything from here," CJ started to run closer to the building.

"Roger that," Josh smiled. "I feel like I'm in a Bond movie."

"We should have code names," Sam smiled.

"That would be cool," Josh agreed.

"We are not here to have fun!" CJ snapped, trying to see Toby and Ally in the restaurant.

"Are they making out yet?" Josh smiled.

"Look at her. She's flirting with him," CJ shook her head. "She's laughing at all his stupid jokes."

"I'll be Bono," Sam smiled.

"What?" CJ looked at him confused.

"Why Bono?" Josh asked.

"I like U2," Sam smiled. "Or Sniper. Can I be Sniper?"

"Okay, who should I be?" Josh asked.

"Shut up!" CJ yelled and pushed them both down.

"That was violent. We'll call you Cat Woman," Josh said. "And I'll be Stimpy. I always loved that show."

"Well, then I should be Ren. They were always together," Sam smiled.

"Well, I guess that leaves CJ to be Stinky," The two men laughed.

"Will you two shut up!"

"Haven't you ever watched that show? It was on Nickelodeon, it was called, The Ren and Stimpy show."

"Josh, I'm warning you…"

"Okay," Josh gave up and sat down. "What are they doing?"

"Eating now," CJ said while looking through her binoculars.

"Isn't this, like, against the law or something?" Josh asked.

"I believe it is Stimpy, but Stinky seems to be in charge," Sam said seriously.

"I thought I was Cat Woman?" CJ asked.

"We decided to stay with the show. Stinky is another character. But he was just a recurring character."

"I don't believe this," CJ mumbled and went back to watching them. Sam and Josh gave up and went back to the car and grabbed a football and tossed that around. CJ kept a good eye on Toby and Ally. After twenty minutes, she switched off with Sam and threw the football with Josh for a while. Before long, an hour went by.

"Ok, you can only throw the football around so much," Sam said. It was Josh's turn to look out. "Any news Stimpy?"

"Not yet Ren, but…" He stopped and looked closer. "He's paying the check. They're leaving," CJ and Sam ran over and looked.

"They look too happy," CJ said. "At least their date is done."

"Or they're about to go back to her place and get the nookie on," Josh smiled. CJ glared over at him and hit him over the head.

"Never say that again. Come on. We're going to follow them," CJ grabbed both Sam and Josh by their shirts and dragged them to the car.

"Yes Stinky," They both moaned.

* * *

"That was a lovely dinner Toby," Ally smiled. "Thank you," She said as he walked her up to her door. 

"You had a good time then?" He smiled.

"Yes. It's been a while since I really sat down and had an intelligent conversation with someone," She smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I really talked too."

"I think we did okay for being out of the swing of things. It's been years since I went out on a date," She looked down.

"Same here. Ever since my divorce," Toby grinned. The two of them were rocking back and forth nervously.

* * *

**DOWN THE HALL**

"They're outside her door," Sam whispered.

"Copy Ren," Josh said from behind him.

"Sam, move over," CJ pushed him, causing a loud bang against the wall. The three of them jumped back and put their backs against the wall.

"What was that?" Ally asked while looking that way.

"I'm not sure," Toby said confused. "Probably someone getting some ice or something. Want me to check it out?"

"No," Josh, Sam, and CJ all moaned silently.

"That's okay," Ally smiled. "Whoever it was is gone now."

"Yeah," Toby looked over at her again.

"That was close," Josh whispered. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you Stinky."

"Stop calling me that. Move," CJ pushed them out of the way and poked her head out to see the two of them.

"That was a close call Stimpy, we almost lost our mojo," Sam whispered.

"What's mojo?" CJ asked confused.

"Have you never seen Austin powers?"

"Oh God," CJ rolled her eyes and looked down the hall again.

"So, you mentioned that you were leaving in two days?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I start back to work next week."

"Bet the kids can't wait to see you," He smiled.

"Yeah, they hate substitute teachers."

"Heads up guys, she's a teacher," CJ whispered. "Write that down in the log book."

"Copy," Josh said and took out the small legal pad they bought earlier.

"Could I see you again?" Toby asked.

"I would like that," She looked in his eyes.

"I really had fun tonight," He whispered. "There's just one more thing."

"What?" She whispered back.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" He grinned.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," She smiled as he began to lean in. CJ watched as they moved closer to each other.

"What are they doing now?" Josh whispered. CJ didn't say anything. Josh and Sam both moved over to her and looked down the other hall. All threejaws dropped as they saw Toby kiss Ally on the lips.

TBC


	6. The One To Trust part 6

**Part 6**

"That hound," Sam whispered.

"How does he do it?" Josh smiled.

"That was nice," Ally smiled as Toby backed away. "Really nice."

"I'm a little out of practice on that too," Toby smiled.

"It didn't seem like it," She felt herself blush.

"I should go," Toby whispered.

"No," Josh and Sam whispered.

"Yes," CJ whispered.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you to stay right now?" She said softly.

"Not as much as I want to stay," He smiled. "But I don't know if I should."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right," She agreed.

"What a loser. She wants him," Josh said.

"Shut up," CJ slapped him.

"So I should go," Toby said, but didn't move.

"What if I asked you to stay?" She smiled.

"I'm not sure," He smiled.

"I never do this. Not after a first date," She said as she moved closer to him. "But, please stay."

"Go Toby. Go Toby," Josh and Sam rooted him on quietly.

"Yes," Toby said simply and kissed her again. Ally took her key out and opened the door. Josh, Sam, and CJ all watched as they walked in.

* * *

"Can I just say, Toby is the man," Josh smiled. "Did you see how she looked in that dress? Damn!" 

"She did look mighty fine, my friend," Sam agreed. The two men laughed a little but noticed CJ still sitting on the ground with her back up against the wall.

"You okay?" Josh asked. "We can stand up now."

"How could he do this?" She asked herself as she stood.

"I'm thinking he's going to have a day of jubilee tomorrow," Sam smiled.

"You think?" Josh agreed.

"CJ, you should be happy for him. After all, you were the one who told him he couldn't get a date," Sam said.

"I am happy for him," CJ moaned.

"Yeah, you look like it," Josh pointed out. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would you say that?" CJ snapped.

"Because deep down, you're wishing you were in that room with him. Not Allison," Sam said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true," Josh put his arm around her.

"You two are gomers. You know that?" CJ put her head down.

"But we're right gomers, right?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah," CJ mumbled and put her arms around her partners in crime. "I'll buy you two ice cream."

"Oh, goody. I knew this night would end well," Josh smiled.

* * *

"Joshua Lyman, where the hell were you last night?" Donna stormed into his office. 

"What did I do?" Josh asked while looking up at her.

"You said you were taking an hour break to help CJ with something, and you never came back. I waited, and waited, but you never came back. I could have been out doing other things with my life Josh. But no, I waited here for you. And you never came back."

"It went longer then I expected," Josh defended. "I'm sorry. Don't yell at me."

"What was so important that both you and Sam had to go?"  
"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because its CJ," Josh pointed out.

"Okay, I'll let that slide," Donna understood and walked out. "You have staff in five."

"Thank you," Josh smiled and read some more papers on his desk.

* * *

"Good morning Sam," Toby stood in Sam's door way. "How are you?" 

"I'm just fine," Sam smiled. He was so happy to know what was going on. He was usually left out of the loop. "And how are you?"

"I'm fabulous," Toby smiled.

"Does your mood have anything to do with your date last night?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Josh told me," Sam smiled.

"Well, yes it does. She's a great woman Sam. You should meet her."

"I've seen her," He smiled. "So, any more dates in the future?"

"I'm thinking so my friend. Tonight we are going to have dinner and see a movie," He smiled.

"When does she have to leave?"

"She has to leave tomorrow," Toby looked down. "But not until the evening."

"Sounds like you two really hit it off," Sam grinned. "We have staff."

"Yes we do," Toby smiled and grabbed his notepad. "Lets go."

* * *

"CJ, you look like hell," Carol mentioned as she walked into her office. "What happened?" 

"I forgot to sleep last night," CJ fell in her chair.

"Yeah," Carol looked confused. "I do that all the time."

"No you don't."

"I know. I was just trying to make you feel better. You have staff."

"Thanks," CJ took her folder and walked out.

* * *

"Okay, everyone sit down. I'm going to make this brief. Sam, I need you to take the meeting with Henderson," Leo started. 

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam. It should be fun," Toby smiled and patted him on the back. "Just go in there with a smile."

"Someone tell me what the hell's wrong with Toby," Leo asked.

"He had a date last night," Josh smiled.

"Okay, I don't want to know," Leo shook his head. "Lets move on."

"Yes, lets move on. We are all lucky to be here, and we should enjoy it as much as we can."

"Toby, shut up," CJ snapped at him, making everyone jump.

"Who the hell did he go out with, a super model?" Leo asked.

"Allison Price," Sam smiled.

"Toby, I told you to give her a tour of the White House. Not a tour of you!"

"Listen, I think we should move on," Sam mentioned.

"You know, I'm not the one who negotiated…" Toby started.

"What a lie," CJ mumbled.

"What?"

"Josh, I want you to finish the stamp thing…" Leo butted in.

"What is your problem?" Toby asked CJ.

"Right now, you are," She glared at him.

"I feel like I'm in one of those old classic comedies where everyone is talking at once," Josh told Sam as CJ and Toby argued and Leo started screaming telling them all to shut up.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Jed barged in. Which caused everyone to jump up.

TBC


	7. The One To Trust part 7

**Part 7**

"Good morning Mr. President," They all said.

"When did the staff meetings start going like this? Everyone is talking at the same time," Jed asked.

"Sorry sir, we had a bit of a problem, but everything is fine now," Leo glared over at CJ and Toby.

"Okay, just don't make me have to come back in here," Jed warned and walked back into the Oval office.

"Are you two happy?" Leo yelled while throwing CJ and Toby their assignment for the day. "Everyone back to work!" He snapped and everyone got up and left.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Toby asked CJ as they walked down the hall. 

"Nothing," She snapped.

"What did I do?" He shouted.

"You honestly don't know, do you?" She looked into his eyes.

"No," He could see she was on the verge of tears.

"You remember what we talked about that night?" She shouted.

"Of course I do CJ."

"I told you that you have to start trusting people. Even if it was one person."

"I know, and I think I found that CJ. Ally listens to me," Toby smiled. "For the first time in a long while, I'm happy," CJ stood there as if she had been shot. She felt everything go numb.

"I have to go," She whispered and walked off slowly. Toby stood there, wondering what just happened.

* * *

"Hey Stinky," Josh and Sam walked into CJ's office and shut the door. 

"You two are still on that?"

"Yeah, we're thinking about making costumes," Josh smiled.

"How old are you two again?" She asked with a smile.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Did you come here to ask me how I was, or what I would like on my costume?" She looked at them.

"Both," The two men smiled. "But seriously CJ, are you okay?" Sam asked again.

"Why is this bothering me so much?" She asked them. "I was the one who told Toby to go back out into the World. I told him to find someone to trust."

"And the whole time you were telling him this, you thought he would pick you," Josh said.

"Yeah," CJ looked up. "I'm foolish."

"You're not foolish CJ. You've known Toby for years…"

"Twenty," She finished.

"You've known him for twenty years?" The two men yelled, surprised.

"Yep."

"And you two never…."

"We were always friends. And when one of us wanted to be more, the other one was seeing someone. Either I was dating someone, or he was married," She smiled.

"What about now? I mean we've all been here for four years," Josh asked.

"We've spent our whole lives to get here. I think deep down, we didn't want to ruin that."

"Can I tell you something?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"When I saw you two for the first time. I thought for the longest time you two were married," Sam smiled.

"Why would you think that?" CJ laughed.

"Because of the way you two were with each other," Josh answered.

"You thought it too?"

"Of course I did. And we asked Toby how long, and he laughed. He said you guys are just friends," Josh smiled.

"Well, we are," CJ nodded.

"But you want more?" They both said together.

"You know, you two have a lousy track record when it comes to women," CJ pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still get the lovin," Sam smiled.

"But you two are up there when it comes to good friends," CJ smiled. "Thank you two."

"You want us to beat Toby up and then take Ally out?"

"She seems to make Toby happy. Maybe she's a good thing."

"She's leaving tomorrow night. Toby told me," Sam said.

"Does this mean no more spying?" Josh whined. "I quite enjoyed that."

"So did I," Sam smiled.

"He's going out with her tonight, I say we go for it," Josh stood.

"You two go ahead, I'm done with the spy game," CJ laughed. "Besides, after what happened last night, I'm not sure if I can see it again."

"You should talk to him," Josh mentioned. "I bet you all the money in the World he feels the same way about you."

"I think he's moved on Josh. Besides, I'm not going to be the one to hurt him. I told him to trust someone. If it's Ally, then so be it. At least he's not holding it in anymore."

"CJ. Deep down, you are the one he wants," Sam said. "That's the one thing I can tell you for sure."

"Thanks Sam," CJ smiled.

"What is this, the social club?" Toby said while walking in.

"Hey," Sam stood. "Josh and I were just leaving."

"We were?" Josh asked still sitting.

"Josh!" Sam yelled.

"Oh yeah," Josh smiled and followed Sam out and shut the door.

"What's up?" CJ asked with a smile.

"I thought we were friends," He sat down and looked at her.

"I thought we were too," She smiled.

"Then what's going on?"

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, I just…" CJ looked over at him. "I don't know what I was thinking," She smiled.

"There was something CJ, I could see it in your eyes," Toby said softly. "Friends talk. Someone told me that before," He smiled at her.

"Sounds like a smart person," She smiled.

"Yeah, she's also my best friend."

"Toby…"

"Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"What?" CJ tried to act surprised.

"Last night. I know I didn't tell you about it. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm glad you had a good time," She smiled.

"I really did. It was life changing CJ…"

"I'm sure she wasn't that good," CJ mumbled to herself.

"CJ?" Toby couldn't help but smile. "Do you think I slept with her?"

"Toby, it's none of my business who you sleep with…"

"I didn't…"

"…And besides that, you seemed…what?" She finally realized what he had said.

"I said I didn't sleep with her," He smiled.

"Yes you did. I saw…" She stopped quickly. "You acted like it."

"I almost did. She asked me to come in after dinner and I did. But all night, we just talked. About everything. She talked about her job and her kids. I talked about my job and the people I care about. We were up all night just talking. I've never done that."

"You didn't sleep with her?" CJ tried to hold back a smile.

"No. I wanted to. But I didn't," He looked over to her. "There's someone else I'm pining away for," He smirked.

"And who would that be?" She grinned.

"Oh, just someone I've known for about twenty years. Someone who always seems to be there for me no matter what. Someone that I love more then life itself. You know, not really important," He smiled.

"What if she was pining away for you too and you didn't even know it?" She grinned.

"Well, I would be a very happy guy," He grinned.

"How happy?"

"Maybe a little too happy," He stood. "One of these days I may just have to ask her out."

"Yeah," She stood with him.

"I'm just not very good with dating and everything. Rumor has it I'm not a very romantic guy," He walked over to her.

"I've heard that too," She smiled.

"I love you," He whispered as he walked up to her. "I always have. It just took me this long to say it."

"I love you too," She smiled. "It just took me this long to admit it."

"So, where do we go now?" He smiled. "After we got all the love stuff taking care of."

"I think we just take one day at a time," She smiled.

"I've been trying to move on with my life," Toby grabbed CJ's hand. "And for the first time, I think I can," He smiled and kissed her gently

"You are a romantic," She smiled and kissed him back.

The End


End file.
